1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to stick product dispensers, and more particularly to refill cartridges for associated stick product dispensers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are already various known dispensers for sticks which release product by application to a surface, such as deodorant, adhesive, lipstick, release agent, shaving soap or coloring sticks, comprising a holder which is optionally designed for closure by a cap, has an opening at at least one end and comprises a plunger designed for axial displacement over the length of the holder to apply a preferably spreadable product mass accommodated in the holder. These known sticks have the disadvantage that they are generally not refillable.
For example, dispensers or containers for adhesive sticks known from the prior art have to be discarded after the adhesive has been used up or has dried out although, in general, the adhesive stick dispensers mechanism is still in perfect working order after the original adhesive filling has been used up. Accordingly, known dispensers for stick products such as adhesive sticks, create plastic waste, and are a significant source of environmental pollution. In addition, new material (plastic) always has to be used in the production of a new stick dispenser which, besides the production costs, adversely affects the manufacturing price. Finally, the consumer is also forced to buy a completely new stick product dispener every time.